ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: The Alpha Bot's Death
(The movie fades to a week later in the jungle clearing.) * Spike Taylor: (voiceover) After a night of rain, the redwoods steam in the tropical morning temperatures and a dinosaur's dawn chorus fills the air. A week has passed since the sauropodlets fled into the denser past of the forest and deep in a small canyon, the little female grazes. She is already over 3 meters long. She feeds with other yearlings that stick together in a crèche for safety. They are here because the trees drip with moisture, creating a layer of moss and fern, but the canyon runs down to the prairie and all this greenery attracts larger dinosaurs. (The Stegosaurus enters the jungle clearing.) * Spike Taylor: (voiceover) A 7 ton male Stegosaurus. He, too, is a herbivore, but very dangerous. The large plates on his back are primarily there for display. It is the meter long spikes on his tail that make him so lethal. These he can wield with devastating effect despite having a very small brain for his body size. The crèche moves further down the canyon away from the Stegosaurus. (Far, far away, two Allosaurus walk toward the forest.) * Spike Taylor: (voiceover) But two Allosaurus have also been drawn here by the smell of prey. (Behind the two Allosaurus, Zoe Drake finds Ed's Alpha Scanner on the ground. She picks it up and checks both sides. She fiddles with it using the up and down control pads to find the cards she wanted. Zoe finds the card image of a Stegosaurus. She presses a button and the card slides out of the slot.) * Zoe Drake: I got you now. (She takes out the card, places the scanner down, places in her pocket and runs as the music intensifies. The year-old Diplodocus turn tail and run, but Big Al, the male Allosaurus, knocks down a Nodopatotitan and kills it. The Stegosaurus is also startled. Zoe reaches him just as his tail knocks down a Nodopatosaurus baby. The female Allosaurus runs past the carcass, but the Stegosaurus bellows as he sees her. Zoe looks up at the plates.) * Zoe Drake: His plates are changing colour. * Spike Taylor: (voiceover) The Stegosaurus flushes blood into his plates, creating a frightening display of colour. * Zoe Drake: That's it. Go on, Steg! You show him. (ducks as he swings his tail) Oh, watch out for that tail! (The female Allosaurus bellows back in response. After a few seconds, the female Allosaurus walks away.) * Spike Taylor: (voiceover) Confused and intimidated by the herbivore's display, the Allosaurus backs down. * Zoe Drake: You did it! Flushing blood into those plates really does work. (As Zoe leaves the Stegosaurus behind, the female Allosaurus returns to the male, who is eating the carcass. They roar at each other to let them know whose kill is it.) * Spike Taylor: (voiceover) Sauropodlets are small prey for the Allosaurus. These are the Lions of the Jurassic and the top predators of their age. (Cut to the meadow. A herd of Mamenchisaurus is on their way to the watering hole. Melja, Denra and Simal join the ambush.) * Max Taylor: (voiceover) In the middle of Al's Jurassic World is a vast meadow. Its crystaline soil crust formed by the retreat of an ancient land. Occasionally, its ground seeks the movement of herds of dinosaurs. These are Mamenchisaurus heading for a nesting site to the south. It is a grim journey for these mighty creatures and the heat and the lack of drinking water weeds out the weaker animals. Predators know this - predators like Allosaurus. Alvin is now 5 years old and, although he is 9 meters long, he is not yet fully grown. Alvin is an experienced hunter, but the herd itself presents a formidable barrier to predators. (More Allosaurus come to the scene.) * Max Taylor: (voiceover) Still, Alvin is not the only predator stalking the herd. They can all smell that a Gigaspikasaur is in a very bad way. The predators are getting impatient. They need to break up the herd and isolate the weakling. and his team charge into the herd. Dodging the giant legs and biting the green and red Alpha Droid along the way, they find the hybrid. After a long battle, they manage to separate the hybrid from the rest of the herd and surround him. * Max Taylor: (voiceover) The panicked herd has left the Gigaspikasaur far behind. The Allosaurus gather for the feast. However, even a sick and exhausted Gigaspikasaur is a fearsome adversary. tries to attack the hybrid, but the sauropod's body knocks him over with one swing. * Denra: Alvin! Old chum! * Max Taylor: (voiceover) Built for speed, Alvin is frequently wounded in such situations, but he cannot afford to let this slow him down. The competition is too intense. The other carnivores hold back and wait for time and some light to finish the giant herbivore. * Melja: Gigaspikasaur, Gigaspikasaur. It's deadly fun, but will blind in the sun! That's it! Gigaspikasaur hates too much light in his eyelids! * Melja and Simal: Lumos Solem! / Lumos Maxima! bright ray of lights hits the hybrid sauropod's eyes, blinding it. * Max Taylor: (voiceover) After several seconds, a blinding luminosity and his illness brings the hybrid sauropod to his knees. Gigaspikasaur collapses to the ground with a huge crash. The predators finally get their reward. Although there is enough meat here for weeks, there is an urgency in their feeding. The smell of blood will soon bring others and every Allosaurus wants to eat its fill. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: The Lost World